barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colors Are Fun!
'''Colors Are Fun! '''is a 96th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". Plot Barney has All the Colors remember, be sure you are going to be friends and family, The color allowed for me. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Stephen * Jeff * Danny * Curtis * Robert * Kristen * Emily * Linda * Ashley * Alissa * Keesha * Kim * Hannah * Mario * Kelly * Kami * Lillian * Shelley * Stella the Storyteller * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Pop Goes the Weasel # Why? # The Clapping Song # Painting the Shapes # The Rainbow Song # Old Brass Wagon # My Yellow Blankey # Wave the Flags # Colors Make Me Happy # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a pony tail. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a two pony tail. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a hairstyle. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a little long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a short hair. * Kami wears the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a little long hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Lillian wears the same pink shirt and blue overalls. And a two ponytail hairstyles. * Shelley wears the same school uniform clothes. And a two small pigtail hair. * Stella has a long hair. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hoo's In The Forest?". * When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "That Makes Me Mad!". * Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with the picture of a Dinosaur. Such as "That's a Home to Me (episode)". * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "It's A Rainy Day!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "First Things First!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Books Are Fun!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also seen in "Try It You'll Like It!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play School". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "A Package of Friendship". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation